Stara Ziemia/I/V
Hafid pogardzał w głębi duszy całą cywilizacją i wszystkimi jej wymysłami. Po staremu — na grzbiecie wielbłądów zwoził na targ daktyle, jak ojciec jego i praojciec, i prapradziad w zamierzchłych onych czasach, kiedy Pustyni Libijskiej nie przerzynały jeszcze koleje jedno- ani dwuszynowe i nie latały nad nią ptaki z płótna i metalu, noszące ludzi we wnętrzu. On też był jedynym może człowiekiem na świecie, który się cieszył całym sercem, że mimo nadzwyczajnych wysiłków nie udało się zamierzone nawodnienie Sahary. Jemu wystarczała zupełnie rodzinna, palm daktylowych pełna oaza i targ ludny w mieście nad Nilem. Ranek był wczesny. Z dwoma pomocnikami, siedząc na grzbiecie starego dromedara, prowadził ośm wielbłądów, uginających się prawie pod ciężarem juk — i cieszył się naprzód myślą, że oddawszy ładunek do magazynów, za otrzymany grosz upije się wraz z towarzyszami do nieprzytomności. Bo trunek była to jedyna rzecz, którą w cywilizacji cenił i poważał. Ałłach też na starość stał się wyrozumialszym i aby nie zniechęcać do reszty słabo wierzących weń zwolenników, nie zabraniał już im tak srodze rozpalających napojów. Cieszył się więc Hafid w prostym sercu swoim, że na oazie rosną palmy i rodzą daktyle i że on ich owoc wozi do Aszuan, gdzie go ludzie chętnie kupują, a wreszcie, że Bóg jedyny a dobrotliwy pozwolił niewiernym psom szynki pobudować i przymyka oczy, gdy się wierni w nich upijają. Dumał właśnie nad tym prawdziwym a doskonałym porządkiem świata, gdy Azis, parobek jego, sprzykrzywszy sobie długie milczenie, ozwał się, ościeniem na zachód wskazując: — Mówią ludzie, że wczoraj tam gdzieś za koleją kamień spadł z nieba ogromny. Hafid ruszył filozoficznie ramionami. — Może się gwiazda która oberwała, a może jeden z tych sztucznych ptaków przeklętych skrzydła zwichnął... Zaśmiał się szeroko. — Bardzo przyjemnie jest patrzeć, gdy zlatuje człowiek, co niepotrzebnie latał po powietrzu, zamiast siedzieć na grzbiecie wielbłąda, którego nam Bóg dał dla wygody. Ale jako że był człowiek praktyczny, obejrzał się i dodał z zajęciem: — Czy nie wiesz, gdzie to upadło? — Me wiem. Mówią, że za koleją, ale to może nieprawda. — Może być prawda, może być nieprawda. W każdym razie, gdy będziemy wracać, trzeba poszukać. Kto zlatuje, ten się zabija, a kto się zabił, ten już nie potrzebuje pieniędzy, które mógł mieć przy sobie. Szkoda by była, gdyby to zabrał jaki zły człowiek. Jechali znowu z godzinę w milczeniu. Słońce już żywo dopiekało, kiedy dojeżdżali do skał, poza którymi widać już było mury miasta nad Nilem. Hafid na skały patrzył z przyjaźnią: stanowiły one jedno ważne ogniwo w łańcuchu boskiej harmonii świata. Kiedy powracał pijany do domu, poczuciem obowiązku bohaterskim mimo znużenia gnany z powrotem, dromedar jego, duszy obowiązkowej w sobie nie mający, klękał tutaj w znanym miejscu i zrzucał pana w cień na skąpą trawkę pod skałą. W ten sposób Hafid nie miał sobie nic do wyrzucenia, a mógł się przespać i odpocząć. Myślał właśnie o tym mądrym zrządzeniu Opatrzności, kiedy wielbłądy naraz prychać zaczęły i wyciągać długie szyje ku popękanej skale z piasku sterczącej. Azis zaniepokoił się i wraz z drugim parobkiem, Selmą, poszedł zobaczyć, co by to tam być mogło. Za chwilę zaczęli wołać obaj na Hafida. Naszli oni wśród skał drżących z przestrachu przybyszów z Księżyca... Roda, otworzywszy oczy tego dnia, miał wrażenie, że dopiero przed chwilą był zasnął — zdziwił się też niepomiernie, widząc, że słońce już wzeszło na horyzont i zaczyna dobrze dogrzewać. Po chwili dopiero przypomniał sobie, że jest na Ziemi i że tutaj taki zwyczaj. Towarzysz jego spał czujnie, zerwał się też zaraz na równe nogi, gdy tylko mistrz się poruszył. — Co się stało? — spytał, przecierając oczy. — Nic. Słońce świeci. Wyszli obaj z kryjówki, zdziwieni jeszcze i tym, że noc przeminęła bez śniegu i mrozu. Okolica po dniu wydała się im niemniej pustą i straszliwą, jak w mroku wieczornym. Przekonali się tylko, że Ziemia nie jest zgoła bujniejszej roślinności pozbawiona — o kilkadziesiąt kroków przed nimi chwiały się osamotnione drzewa dziwne o wysokich pniach z zieloną koroną liści ogromnych u góry. Natchnęło ich to pewną otuchą, że zdołają tu życie utrzymać, a tylko wspomnienie wczoraj widzianych okropnych potworów duszę im niepokojem zatruwało. Ostrożnie, oglądając się za każdym krokiem, zaczęli się zbliżać ku drzewom. Po drodze, mijając załom skały, stanęli, nowym, a niespodziewanym uderzeni widokiem. Przed nimi wznosiło się coś, niby dom dla wielkoludów w gruz się rozsypujący. Patrzyli na kolumny niesłychanej grubości i na skały na nich spiętrzone, mające stanowić powałę. — Istoty, które tutaj mieszkały, musiały być znacznie większe od Zwycięzcy, może sześć, może dziesięć razy — mówił Mataret zadzierając głowę do góry. Roda założył ręce na plecach i przypatrywał się ruinom. — To już bardzo dawno opuszczone i rozwalone — rzekł. — Patrz, jakieś krzewy kolczaste w szczelinach murów rosną... — Rzeczywiście. A jednak, mistrzu, to dowód, że Ziemia nie jest pusta, jak nauczałeś zawsze. Muszą tu być ludzie, choć pewnie ogromni. O! wizerunki jakieś na ścianach! Przecież to zupełnie ludzkie istoty. Wprawdzie niektóre z nich mają psie i jakieś ptasie głowy na karku... Roda zagryzł usta niechętnie. — Mój drogi — ozwał się po chwili — ja utrzymywałem zawsze, że ludzi nie ma teraz na Ziemi, ale mogli niegdyś być. O tym nic nie mówiłem. Owszem, jest wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że dawniej było na Ziemi inaczej i nim stała się pustynią bezpłodną, ludzie po niej chodzili lub przynajmniej istoty do ludzi podobne. Teraz, jak widzisz, dawne ich domy są w ruinach; życie tutaj wszelkie wygasło i... Urwał, zaniepokojony jakimś głosem, który od strony pustyni go doszedł. Zbliżały się dziwne i przerażające istoty o czterech nogach i dwóch głowach, z których jedna na długiej szyi była na przodzie, druga — do człowieczej zgoła podobna — nad grzbietem zwierza sterczała. — Uciekajmy! — krzyknął mędrzec i puścili się obaj pędem do kryjówki, w której noc spędzili. Tutaj, w suche liście palmowe zagrzebani, oczekiwali w śmiertelnym strachu, aż cudaczne potwory ich miną. Nadzieja ta jednak zawiodła; zwietrzyły ich wielbłądy i wkrótce parobcy Hafida ich wygrzebali, wołając na pana swojego w zdumieniu niesłychanym z powodu tego odkrycia. Arab zbliżył się zwolna, pomocnicy bowiem jego byli czarni i nie wypadało, aby na ich głos zbytnią skwapliwość okazywał — i zobaczył rzecz zaiste dziwną. Obok rozwalonej komyszy z kamienia i ziela suchego stały dwie figurki o kształtach człowieczych, ale śmiesznie małe i niesłychanie wystraszone. Jeden z tych człowieczków łysy był i miał wyłupiaste oczy, drugi kręcił zbyt wielką na wzrost swój głową o rozwichrzonej czuprynie, mamrotając coś i mamiąc, czego żaden porządny człowiek nie byłby zdolny zrozumieć. Parobcy wyciągali ku nim kije z udaną groźbą, śmiejąc się do rozpuku z ich obłędnego strachu. — Co to jest? — zapytał Hafid. — Nie wiadomo. Może małpy uczone, a może ludzie. Mówią coś. — Gdzieżby zaś ludzie tak wyglądali! Przecież to do niczego niepodobne. Zsunął się z grzbietu dromedarą i ująwszy rozczochranego człowieczka za kark, podniósł go na wysokość twarzy, aby mu się przyjrzeć dokładniej. Człowieczek zaczął wrzeszczeć i wierzgać nogami, co parobków doprowadziło znowu do szalonego śmiechu. — Zabierzemy to ze sobą do miasta czy co? — Może kto kupi... Hafid potrząsł głową. — Nie warto sprzedawać. Więcej można zarobić, pokazując w klatce albo na sznurku. Co to robiło, gdyście przyszli? — Leżeli obaj ukryci — odparł Azis. — Ledwie ich mogłem wyciągnąć. Przestraszyli się bardzo i patrzyli to na mnie, to na wielbłądy, bełkocąc coś do siebie. Łysy człowieczek tymczasem wydrapał się na kamień, aby być wyższym, i zaczął coś gadać, ruszając rękoma. Patrzyli wszyscy trzej na niego, a gdy skończył, wybuchnęli niepohamowanym śmiechem w przekonaniu, że jest to jedna ze sztuk, jakiej karzełka gdzieś w cyrku wyuczono. — A może to głodne? — zauważył Hafid. Selma wyjął z troków garść daktylów i podał je karzełkom na dłoni. Patrzyli obaj nieufnie, nie śmiejąc wyciągnąć ręki po owoc. Wtedy parobek, litościwym sercem uniesiony, pochwycił włochatego karlika za kark lewą dłonią, a prawą usiłował mu wepchnąć owoc do gęby. W tej chwili jednak zaklął straszliwie. Człowieczek chwycił go zębami za palec. — To kąsa — rzekł Azis i oddarłszy kawałek brudnej szmaty od burnusa, przewiązał nią mocno głowę niebezpiecznego potworka. Po czym umocowali ich obu łykiem na jucznych wielbłądach i ruszyli ku miastu z niespodziewaną zdobyczą. — Trzeba będzie naprzód kupić klatkę — mówił Halid po drodze. — Tak ich pokazywać nie można. Jeszcze by uciekli. Pomyślał trochę i dodał: — Nie trzeba też, aby ich ludzie przedwcześnie na targu za darmo widzieli. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli ich tymczasem w worki schowamy. Jakoż nim dojechali do miasta, narzucił broniącym się karlikom worki palmowe na głowy i rzetelnie ich w nich zawiązał. Przez dzień, kupią zajęty, zapomniał był prawie o nich, zwłaszcza że to był dzień, gdzie było się czemu podziwować. Podobno śpiewaczka jakaś sławna miała tego wieczora dawać przedstawienie i ludu nadjeżdżało się mnóstwo ze wszystkich stron świata. Z każdego pociągu, co się na dworcu zatrzymywał, wysypywały się tłumy, a samoloty spadały na ziem ciągle całymi stadami, jak jesienią jaskółki, z europejskich krajów lecące. Dużo było strojnych pań i panów, którzy nie mieli snadź nic lepszego do roboty, jak przebierać się kilkakrotnie na dzień i pokazywać się ludziom w coraz innym stroju, jak gdyby w maskaradę się bawili. Hafid, zładowawszy z wielbłądów daktyle, włóczył się, patrzył i cudował. Nad wieczorem dopiero w szynku przypomniał sobie o znalezionych za dnia potworkach. Zaczął wołać na parobków, aby mu je przynieśli. Pobiegł tedy Selma do wielbłądów po zdobycz, a Azis tymczasem jął opowiadać, jak mu się z wielkim trudem udało zyskać tyle u dziwostworów zaufania, że je mógł nakarmić mlekiem kokosowego orzecha. — Oni nie są głupi — rzekł — i mają imiona! Wskazywali kolejno na siebie i powtarzali ciągle: Roda, Mataret! — Aha! Tak ich pewno wołali w cyrku, skąd snadź uciekli. To jakieś bardzo uczone małpy — zauważył Hafid. I licząc naprzód na wielką ilość pieniędzy, jakie za pokazywanie ich zbierze, kazał sobie podać pełną flaszkę wódki. Uczuł też szczodrość w zacnym sercu i zawołał do osobnej izby kilku przyjaciół, aby ich poczęstować i na początek za darmo pokazać krasnoludków, których Selma tymczasem był przywiódł. Uprzątnięto stół i postawiono ich na środku. Poganiacze wielbłądów, oślarze, przewoźnicy i drążkarze przyglądali im się z zajęciem, obracając rękoma na wszystkie strony i dotykając brudnymi palcami skóry na twarzy, czy podobna do człowieczej. Hafid jął się popisywać ich zmyślnością. — Roda, Mataret — mówił, wskazując na nich palcami. Przyświadczali skinieniem głowy żywo i z widocznym ukontentowaniem, że ich nareszcie zrozumiano. Więc różni różne im teraz zadawali pytania, nie otrzymując naturalnie żadnej, dającej się wyrozumieć odpowiedzi. Usiłowano poradzić sobie znakami i ruchami rąk, aby się dowiedzieć, skąd przybyli. Po niejakim czasie karzełki pojęły widocznie, o co pytającym chodzi, a jeden z nich, Roda, nachyliwszy się ku oknu, przez które właśnie Księżyc do izby zaglądał, zaczął nań wskazywać uporczywie, mówiąc przy tym jakieś niezrozumiałe wyrazy. — Spadli z Księżyca — rzucił w formie dowcipu Hafid. Odpowiedziano mu chórem śmiechu. Więc dla zabawy pokazywano teraz malcom Księżyc i wskazywano ruchami rąk, że spadli z niego. I za każdym razem, gdy ci przyświadczali głowami, wybuchał wśród obecnych, a nieco już pijanych śmiech nieposkromiony i długi. Wreszcie ktoś podsunął łyskowi, który się wabił Mataret, szklankę z wódką. Ten, spragniony widocznie, pociągnął nieopatrznie spory łyk i począł się ku ogolonej uciesze krztusić straszliwie. Wtedy drugi człowieczek zapłonął gniewem i wymyślał coś, tupiąc nogą w stół, a wywijając rękoma. Było to tak zabawne, że kiedy skończył i ochłonął nieco, jeden z obecnych, przewoźnik, wziął pióro z indyka i drażnił nim po nosie krasnoludka, aby go do nowego wybuchu pobudzić. Mataret tymczasem, wódką zatruty, leżał na stole i jęczał, trzymając się oburącz za łysą głowę. Category:Stara Ziemia